Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice  Chapter III
by JoanaTREX
Summary: Another chapter


Chapter III – Dangerous village

So the village was supposed to be nice? Many maren stared at Ramel while she passed by. Haven't the heard of newcomers? It looked like she was some kind of monster. She decided to enter a shop nearby, to ask for some information, the shopkeeper welcomed her warmly, but was everyone in that place, similar to maren she knew in her world?

Welcome to my persona shop! Here you have the best kind of personas for you to use! But please don't touch anything!

Hum… no thanks… I don't use personas, and I guess your name ISN'T Zelly, right?

You got that right! You're not the only one to mistake my name for that…. Anyway… what does a newcomer like you do in our little village? Besides, how do you know the name many people mistake me for?

Oh, it's nothing; I just know a maren that kind of looks like you…

The shopkeeper stared at her silently, with a worried look on her face.

What's wrong? – Ramel asked

A-are you a-an Alice?

The boy in the garden said I was one, but my name's Ramel, not Alice!

Oh no…

What?

I-if you're a-an Alice a-and you k-know a maren who looks like me… that means… I'M THE MIRROR OF ONE OF THE ALICES!

A mirror? Ô_Õ

Please don't tell anyone!

She quickly started to pack her things, bags, personas, clothes, all those things somehow seemed to fit on a small bag she had, a "shopkeeper needs to be organized", Ramel thought.

I need to leave this place as soon as possible! – the young maren said

Leave? Why would you do that?

If they discover I'm one of the mirrors, then I'm doomed!

That doesn't make any sense!

No! It does make sense! Alices have always been a problem in our world! And if the mirror dies, AKA me, so does the Alice, AKA that one maren you know, that looks like me, and I SERIOUSLY AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Hum…okay? I think I'll leave you alone now…

Please don't leave me alone! Can I go with you?

N-no… you don't need to…

YES I NEED! Wait a second… - She stopped packing for some minutes – Who told you that you were an Alice?

A boy who was in that garden next to that huge castle… He had his eyes covered, dark skin, brown hair…

Ronald?

Yeah?

She looked disappointed – And you believed him? That guy doesn't say a single thing that makes sense! – She stopped packing her stuff, she clearly wasn't amused. Ramel felt that she had to say something; maybe the Alice thing was true…

Well, what about the thing of me knowing a maren that looks like you? Wasn't that a problem for you?

That's probably just a coincidence.

Ramel looked at the young maren, shrugged and went to the exit of the shop, that maren wasn't helping her, so she didn't need her company.

Coincidence? I'll be leaving now, take care… whatever your name is…

Zella, not Zelly! – but the elder maren had already disappeared

Ramel continued exploring the small village, just like before, the inhabitants continued staring at the mummy looking maren, something was not right… Ramel started to think that maybe she really was a problem in that world. She didn't ask to enter it in the first place, nor did she? As she walked it felt like that the maren tried to kill her using their stare. Ramel started to freak out when the maren started to get in bigger groups, she went from walking to running, and at that same time, the maren started to run after her. Luckily, more than half of them were earth maren, so they couldn't fly, but she could! She flew to a dark yet colorful forest that on the other side of the village, suddenly all the maren stopped, like they didn't want to get any closer to that mysterious forest. An older maren got in front of the group and said:

Let her go, she won't come back from that forest…No one can!

Ramel looked around, wait, she couldn't leave the forest? How was that possible? She just got there! She tried to walk back to the village and try to explain everything, but her face hit an invisible wall that separated the forest from the village, that seriously meant no good! Why did she accept the ghost girl's invitation in the first place? Look at the mess she's got into! But Ramel didn't had time to think about complaining, she had to find a way to not only leave that forest, but to also come back to her world.

*End of Chapter III*


End file.
